Note of Life
by tofuGal
Summary: Death Gods and Death Note exist to take life from the World. So too exists the Note of Life.. [chapter IV up]
1. Opposite

**Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me. Neither are its characters. **

**

* * *

**

_What if I were correct..? There would be a note out there that frames death?_

There always is a counterpart to something.

Joy is to sorrow.

Love is to hate.

Death to Life.

_My name is Rogan, and I am the true _messiah_.  
With my left hand, I raise the dead from their graves._

* * *

People are dying every other day.

People, being criminals.

Brilliant minded Light Yagami plays both integral persons L and kira, close to succeeding in fashioning his dreams to reality. Citizens are placing their loyalties with kira, rather then the heads of nations. Police task forces raise brows as they themselves submit to kira's will. The world is in uncertainty of what justice is..

People are dying every other day. But what no one registers is having similar numbers of the expiring.. Living.

Near-deaths rise on their feet. The cancerous find themselves rid of ailments. Though some cases are truly miraculous, nothing is disclosed. Most presume this was the work of God, and they leave it at that. Some even claim it to be kira, but the enigma is kept silent.

* * *

**Second cropped work. Trying to get the story line right.. ll  
Chapter two coming some time. It's been a while since I've written fics.**


	2. Cleaning

**Note of Life  
****How to Use it  
****I**

**:the human whose name was written in the Death Note and written in this note shall Live.**

**:the note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing hisher name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

**:if the fashion of resurrection is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen.**

**:if the person has not yet died after having hisher name being written in the Death Note first and then in the Note of Life, the person will still die.**

**:after writing the fashion of resurrection, details of the resurrection should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

* * *

**

It was common knowledge that criminals were avoiding their illicit behavior in recent times, and that not many dared challenge the iron fist of kira's rule. However, there remain handfuls of innocents who disliked his methods.Hate was a stronger word; only a minority(being the police task force) had filled this category.  
And then..

Rogan Graves _loathed_ cleaning up after kira.  
Every unmarked body of the deceased criminals was wheeled under his nose, each demanding the standard autopsy and postmortem. Someone had bothered to suspect foul play, though they all could prophesize who was behind it; he still had to wield the blade for hours on end.

Before the arrival of kira, he had ancient sods coming in about once a week. After, the boys became younger, _looked_ healthier and were rarely without tattoos or battle scars. They arrived in pairs every few shifts.

"I can't take it any more!" he moaned out to no one in particular, lounging dismissively in his chair. A bristling _humph_ replied, in a tone that suggested a get-back-to-your-work-or-so-help-me. Rogan wheeled his seat around the cramped office, stopping by the hunching figure that was his partner.

"If you actually moved those bloody arms, this guy would've been out half-an-hour ago. So yeah, thanks for mouthing me off about my hard work, buster."

Rogan leaned on the metal table that occupied the centre of the room, its cold surface supporting a prostate man. The latest kira victim, aged thirty-three. She was prettying up the last of his chest stitches, reaching for the skin-coloured paste that would conceal the incisions.

Titiana Hoyer, the second westerner in the Japanese mortuaries. And perhaps the only female one. Rogan yawned widely, staring into space. "Well, I'm sorry for being an evil colleague who's not going to raise his hands for the next hour. To make it up dinner's on me.."

"Oh, for god's sakes-"

"Did I mention that we'll be dining at the Yard?"

It hit the bull's-eye. Both knew it was an obligatory deal, irresistible even. Titiana couldn't suppress a grin whilst dabbing powder on the body's face.

* * *

_Has it really stopped?  
Have I seen the last of L in this world?_

"I wouldn't look that dubious on top of the world, Light. Why that frown?"

Giving no time for answer, Misa poked further with a "yeah, Ryuk's right, Light. There isn't word or smell of something going on, so you should spend more time with me than the computer, you know."

He sat resolutely in the light of his screen, as if its glare comforted his suspicions. L had appeared not long ago in Mello and Near.. but his divine intelligence and cunning had quashed them from his road to the throne.  
Perhaps he should relax his efforts just a fraction? He hadn't a break for months since..

_Sure, and you'll get yourself in hot water soon. That's the sole weakness of every person who tried._

"Come here Misa.."

She obliged swiftly, settling herself comfortably on his lap and looking at his work with pursed lips. Light coiled his arms around her, flipping the death note that lay propped open on the desk.

"I need your help for this period, so I can get some sleep, yeah? I've been hacking into the Wammy House system with Ryuzaki's console. Lately, there's much talk about replacing the subdued kids, but them children aren't up to the grade. Help me single out those of competent level- take them out carefully."

"Huh? You're mean! They're still chil-"

Light hugged her tightly, cutting off her verbal abuse, chin resting on her shoulder that began shivering with his unexpected contact. He planted a light kiss on her neck, her ear lobe and gave up the chair, making straight for the bed.

God he was exhausted.

* * *

**..:: tofuGal sez.. ::..**

**Wow, I've actually hauled in some reviews! XD ish overjoyed and amazed at own self**

**Yeah.. I guess this is the time after book 9(coz I haven't bought the rest yet .ll). This is after the made-up defeat of Mello and Near..  
****If you think it's lengthy and has too much detail, speak up! If its in desperate need of grammatical/prose change, say something:)**


	3. Mockery

**Note of Life  
****How to Use it  
****II**

**- the Note shall become the property of the human world once it touches the ground or arrives in the human world.**

**- the owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e a god of life**

**- The human who uses this note can neither got to Heaven nor Hell

* * *

**

Titiana and Rogan spoke little during the twenty-minute journey. It was about eight in the evening, and a light breeze was filtering the streets of loose debris as they strolled through the Yard.

It inhabits the richer section of the city slums, the elbow that housed eateries, stalls, and curb peddlers. Though it was dirty and hardly a tranquil environment to eat, gourmets of persistent will and thoroughness can unearth the diamonds hidden within this food paradise.  
The duo had left no corner forgotten, taking a span of six irregular weeks sampling from the worst to the best tasting dishes available in the Yard. Tonight, they headed for their favourite shop house tucked away in a corner from the main street.

Inside, they settled in a corner and ordered their meals, Titiana making sure the room was then closed and further conversations un-overheard. "So," she began in English, flumping back onto the floor, "what's up? Why the false cover?"

Rogan did not reply immediately, impressed by her wariness and intuition. Hoyer joined the Japan autopsies two years ago with masters, recommendations and a cocky attitude to match. She terrified the Japanese until they sent him to tame the beast in the woman.  
Now, she's docile even in _dressing_; Collared shirt, cardigan and pinstriped pants? Damn, he really must've damaged her critically. He should've been rewarded with a raise.

He unearthed a silver coloured book from under his shirt, which was about half-an-inch thick and unattractive apart from the scrawl of inhuman script on its face. Titiana shot a puzzled look that became a wince when he threw it(with himself) across the table onto her head.

She wasn't prepared for seeing a monster appear suddenly before her eyes- she would have screamed forever if Rogan's hand wasn't pressing his hands to her mouth and throat. Titiana took a full minute to regain composure and relax, of which the alerted Rogan as well let go.  
As if it were a cue, their privacy was invaded by the arrival of their meals, which she fearfully waited for the waitresses' reaction to the _thing_ that hovered behind Graves.. but it never came. The girl didn't even seem to _see_ it.

He gave her a knowing look and waved the staff away, dipping his spoon into his stew. "Only you and I can see it now. I would've wasted a lot of breath if I told you about this book from the start, so, don't look so stoned- eat."

The demonic-like form grinned flashing sharp incisors, its hulking body just brushing the ceiling and bending over to sniff at the food. It was hard to tell what gender it was- there was a lack in anatomy. "This is Abhor, like the word. The god of life that owned the notebook that you're holding onto now, Titiana. I'll explain once you fill your belly a bit. Just ignore him."

* * *

It was hard for Titiana not to keep staring behind her every few minutes whilst walking back to her car, unlike Rogan who took it all very amusingly. He was unsurprised that she didn't touch her food at all just now. She had formed sufficient questions in her head that would take a night to answer, and let him take the wheel. 

Silence.  
Ten minutes and there was nothing to it.  
The demon-thing flew above their roof, gliding along lazily in the air.

"Rogan.. what the bloody hell is going on?"  
He noticed that she didn't take it as a joke.

"This notebook is called the Note of Life, and I've found it several months ago. From that day, this book has changed my life. It brings people back to life, and there are no consequences to doing so. With a name and a face, I can bring dead people on their feet, or save the dying.."

"And that monster?"

"Abhor. It was originally his notebook, then it was dropped into the human world. He's a _god of life_.. which I know you have trouble adjusting to, being Christian. But there's no other explanation.. I can't bother thinking straight anymore, as if the world has gone crazy."

"Rogan.."

"Don't try. You know that kira stuff? I bet he's holding a note of death- Death Note, perhaps, and being followed by its god. The Japanese called it _shinigami_. He is a false god, a person who believes his judgment will bring the world to its knees. I am going to destroy this kira. And you are going to help me, unfortunately."

SLAP.

The car skidded slightly on the empty road, rolling to a stop seconds later. Graves held a hand to his burning cheek, staring at his partner with an incredulous expression. She however, had tears running down hers; with a furious cry she threw a punch at him, grabbing his lapels to hit again, and again and again.

Soon, she was out of will and broke down in her seat. Rogan ignored his bleeding lip to lean across and embrace her, disregarding her initial resistance that had given way to yearn. She held onto him tight, unable to relieve herself of the weight that crushed her entire life of belief, devotion, happiness.

It became a sudden mockery against that demon outside the car, and she knew she was being laughed at by the devil..

* * *

**..:: tofuGal sez.. ::..**

**sigh. There's no mention of Light at all here.. grumblesgroans. And Rogan/Titiana's all over this lengthy text. --ll  
I think I'm done in introductions.. and from here, the story shall BEGIN.. Action! Drama! Fight! In the following chapter.. so do keep a lookout.  
Btw, there'll be random updates in my profile, where I placed links with concept art for the future doujinshi. Wish me luck..**


	4. Dream

**Note of Life  
****How to Use it  
****III**

**- the person in possession of the Note of Life is possessed by a god of life, its original owner, until they die.**

**- the human who touches the Note of Life can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of Life, even if the human is not the owner of the note.**

* * *

_Hello..?_

Titiana was in a void.  
It was a white world, soundless and terrifyingly empty. It yawned beneath her bare feet and threatened to engulf, to swallow.

She stood there shivering for a moment, quite unsure of what to do when a hazy outline of a smaller stature appeared, solidifying into a Japanese girl who looked a few years younger than her. _She_ stood in pajamas several feet away, looking just as clueless as Titiana. She sported blonde hair, blue eyes and held a book, which looked suspiciously like the notebook Rogan showed her few days ago- only it was black in colour.

Her surprise was intensified when she realized that his Note of Life was in _her own_ hands. "Who are you?" she asked, unsure of how to adress the situation.

"Misa.."  
"Is that.. is that a life note too?"  
".. Death Note."

* * *

"You were mumbling in your sleep, Misa." 

"Huh?" Light shook Amane vigorously, causing her to balk and stare dazedly in the after effects of her sleep. "Bad dream? I'm here to release you.."  
"Erm.. I.." Misa looked at his solemn appearance and decided it was best not to answer this honestly.. not until she could figure out what her dream meant. "I was being stalked by another guy! You didn't come to save me.."

She jumped out of the sheets to bear hug him but he dodged, leaving her to grapple thin air. Feigning a look of unhappiness, Misa pouted and stamp to the bathroom. She had a feeling she had just made the worst mistake of her short(but fulfilled) life not telling him the truth, and her heart hammered away madly in agreement. _Life note.. maybe it was just a dream. It couldn't have been real, would it? Haha! Yeah, don't overreact._

Ten minutes later, she had washed up and found the dining table laden with breakfast. "Wow, Light! You made breakfast for me!" He threw a tea cloth over his shoulder and shrugged. Much contented, Misa tore into her food and forgot about her worries.

* * *

Graves had expertly laid towels and mats in tight layers around the table under the watchful gaze of his partner. 

"Ready?"  
She nodded her head. She would take on a miracle anytime.

Earlier in the morning, she demanded for proof of returning-people-to-life power of the notebook, in exchange for her information about the Death Note. Their test-subject was supposedly a fresh kira victim. He had died from the signature heart attack yesterday, and if their hunch turned out false, there wouldn't be any consequences. Rogan held the note book aloft, and wrote:

_Hiro Saatchi 14.05.06_

30 seconds. 40.  
Titiana wanted to laugh. So it doesn't work after all.. and maybe she could be released from her bad dream. But because she was preoccupied with her thoughts and deciphering Rogan's expectant face, she didn't notice the slow rise of colour in the body's face, the twitching of his limbs. Then suddenly..

Hiro Saatchi sat up, despite the gaping holes left open in his abdomen. He just stared blankly at the two foreigners before croaking- Rogan had deftly slit his throat with his blade, letting loose the little remnants of blood.

Hoyer jumped a foot with surprise, alarmed with the attack. The crimson stuff pooled onto the table, soaked the towels steadily. "Had to do that to avoid any.. er, commotions." Rogan wiped the blade on a cloth, pulling the body back to its original lying position. After this, they needn't drain the body anymore, which was like killing two birds with a stone. Life's little blessings..

Titianastood stock still, unable to move her facial features, seemingly lost.

* * *

"This girl said her name was Misa, a cutesy lass with blonde hair. But Japanese. She had the Death Note, so I sort of wheedled information out of her. She said it would kill anyone by writing down the name of the person with his face in mind by a heart attack, if cause of death is not specified. The book is also attached to a.. shinigami? Yeah, that.. and she said she had the shinigami eyes. What's that about?" 

Rogan rested his chin on a hand, thinking hard. By chance, she somehow met this book owner through her sleep. Hocus pocus of the shinigami? But he was the owner, yet she encountered this Death note owner? It was intriguing. However, the information had proved invaluable.

It had been three hours since they cleaned up their testing of the notebook, and she had regained her use of her voice to recite her past night's dreams. He marveled her strength to plow through a quart of Jack Dan's and talk as if she did this everyday.

* * *

**..:: tofuGal sez.. ::..**

**WHAT?! The last chapter was updated _2 MONTHS_ ago?? Jeez. I need to bully myself into working on finishing things. That time, I was on hiatus because of midyear papers. Then.. prelims papers. Now.. O-freakin-Levels? Naaawhhsdhsudh... (banging off the walls)  
I'm awfully sorry to those who waited and waited and got nothing for the past 2 months. Yea, I'm really sorry..  
Now I'm sorta gonna _try _finishing this by.. this year..(that's not much of an improvement, kid)... ... .. TT**

**Well, in context. I'm getting a little worse in writing and storyline, so don't expect masterpieces later. But the climax is going up..! **

**Till then.. See you.**


End file.
